-Assassins Creed- Juno's Storm
by connor501
Summary: Rated T for mild (rare occasions) language gore and language. A thief in New York city is pulled into a ancient conflict that will soon come to rest on his shoulders, however, a new potent evil rises. Can he save the world? Read to find out. Plz. review. thx! (first story:D:) I do not own Assassins creed.
1. Eagle's Eye

Eagle's Eye

My name is James, I am a New York petty thief. Most people would probably think that I'm a stupid young man that did something dumb and got stuck with this life. No, I was born this way. Literally, I was born in a ally way. That was what the clinic was like, anyway...

It became considerably cold and wet as it started to rain. Can you say worst friday ever? It was December 21st, the day it was all supposed to end. Idiots, the lot of them (that day was actualy to be celebrated as a new beginning of a some 5000 something year cycle or something).

James flitted across the rooftops under a grey sky searching for loose wallets before dropping back to the ground. Finally, James found easy pickings and jumped down to pursue his target. As James landed on the black asphalt behind a building, James heard rushed footsteps approaching. James, peeking out of the ally, he spied something out of the ordinary, he saw a man, Ukrainian by the looks of it, he wore a ivory white hoodie that bore a familiar symbol on he portion of the sleeve facing inwards at the end of the sleeve.

"Have I seen him before?!" James thought.

James activated his sixth sense, sharpening his senses 1000 fold, most prominently in sight, therefor this ability dubbed, "Eagle Vision," by ancient users of some such ability.

With the ability activated, the Russian had a golden glow about him. Eyeing the hooded Russian's weapons. Select fire M4, akimbo Semi-auto 45. Glocks, and concealed blades... "This guy's decked. An a person of interest and pursued..." James summed up, furthermore, he singled out a group of six officers glowing crimson red make their way to the figure glowing vibrant blue to him approach him from the his six. Also noticing that the hooded figure's crest resembled a odd a drop of water, or an arrowhead. It resembled that of the one he saw in a recent dream. One he recognized and had seen somewhere but couldn't remember what it meant...

As James observed from the ally, he realized - there wasn't one, but four of these people who bore these crests on inconspicuous places on their clothing in the sea of grey neutral people going through on their typical routines. (James is still using his talent)

All four but the gold one were glowing a vibrant blue. All of the strange figures heavily armed. He spotted the fifth up high on a rooftop with a high powered rifle, probably overwatch. Just then two police cruisers pulled into a nearby lot. James noticed that the cruisers had a slight difference from the usual police emblem of The NYPD. This emblem had a discreet dotted red cross across the shield the police usually used.

What the fuck?! was James' first rational thought. He looked again and saw that the police were being led into a cleverly planed trap. It appeared that the police were being led... Into the ally that he was in! James realized with alarm.

Dammit! James grumbled and dived into a shady corner behind a dumpster. The Russian rushed into the open space and into the dead end.

"In position." the man spoke into two-way radio. The figure then hesitated, as if he knew he was watched, but dismissed the thought. The hooded figure unsheathed a carbon steel sword, he turned to greet the queer police.

FREEZE! The a oblivious officers shouted as they filed into the ally. With pistols pointed the police, unaware of their impending doom shouted, "We have you right where we want you!"

The Russian raised his hand and a shrill whistle followed: two police fell with blood flowing from their headless necks, the other three fell into chunks, pooling blood.

"Idiots," the hooded man chuckled, Russian by accent. "Who are they?" James asked himself. The hooded man turned to where James was in hiding, his well trained gaze seeing through the shadows. Heart in his throat, he knew hiding was useless. He stepped out of the shadows to greet the strangers...


	2. White hoods

As James observed from his perch, he realized - there wasn't one, but four white hoods in the sea of grey neutral people here for the mayors speech. (James is still using his talent) All four glowing a vibrant blue. All of the strange figures heavily armed. He spotted the fifth up high on a rooftop with a high powered rifle, probably overwatch. The police, unaware of their impending doom. Just then two police cruisers pulled into a nearby lot. James noticed that the cruisers had a slight deviation from the usual police emblem of The NYPD. This emblem had a red cross across the shield crest the police usually used. What the fuck?! was James' first thought. He looked down again and saw that the police were being led into a cleverly planed trap. It appeared that the police were being led... Into the building that he was in! James realized with alarm. Dammit! James grumbled and dived into a shady corner on the rooftop. The door then bursted open and one of the hooded figures came striding out. "in position." the man spoke into two-way radio. The figure then hesitated, as if he knew he was watched, but dismissed the thought. The hooded figure unsheathed a carbon steel sword, stained red in some places as he turned to greet the odd police that burst through the door. FREEZE! The a officer shouted with pistols pointed. The figure raised his hand and a shrill whistle followed: two police fell with blood flowing from their headless necks, the other three fell to pieces, pooling blood. "Die". the hooded man said, Russian by accent. Who are they!? The question echoed in James mind. The hooded man turned to where James was in hiding. Heart in his throat, he knew hiding was useless. He stepped out of the shadows to greet the strangers...


End file.
